My Music is My Savior
by CasperNight1525
Summary: This is actually a story i had posted on the MCL site, but it was closed and I am still a little confused as to why in all honest. Anyway, Lysander X OC Maybe Castiel X OC Rated M for language and use of 'sensitive subjects'
1. Chapter 1

Corbin P.O.V

I had always been the loner, the one with no friends. Because of my mother's early death, we had to keep moving about. Though I found that, always, after a couple months of living with one relative, they would kick us out for some reason and make us go live with another. This was how it was for so long, until my older brother River was able to save enough money to finally buy us a house of our own. We move that week to the town Amoris.

I walked up the stairs carrying a heavy box that contained all sorts of gadgets; a PlayStation, an old half broken computer and a bunch of wiring, metal and other electronic stuff. My younger sister, Rayne, had always loved building things and she had always loved electronics. So I'd always find myself going to her when my computer or phone broke or something like that, which probably explained why I'd had my old PC for nearly five years and my phone for three.

I flopped back onto my bed which had been one of the first things to be placed in my new room. I rolled over and looked at my acoustic guitar of which was hidden away in its black case. It had only been two days and I was sick of unpacking and grabbing more stuff that came over. I walked over to grab my favourite black hoodie, the one with the thumb holes in the sleeves. I went over to my full body mirror to check that I looked like myself and hadn't gotten somebody else body. [b]**(Corbin is a big si fi fan)[/b] **I nodded. My black hoodie half covered my 'Black Veil Brides' T-shirt I had gotten from a Sound Wave concert a few months ago. I wore my black, tight fitting, ripped jeans and my black faded converse shoes. Satisfied I hadn't changed I quickly shook my head, making my scruffy shoulder length black hair look even scruffier. The messily cut bangs covered the top half of my face, including my un-naturally dark blue eyes, making me look a little like the Grudge or something. I grabbed my guitar case and flung the strap over my shoulder so the guitar rested comfortably on my back and picked up my messenger bag of which was covered in safety pins and badges. I rushed down the stair and avoided my brother successfully. He got so distracted he wouldn't have noticed me even if he had looked me right in the eye. I sighed and breathed in the fresh air. I started walking with my hands shoved in my pockets. I needed to find a quiet place to practice, away from my annoyingly hyper brother and incredibly shy, but strangely very loud sister.

After about twenty minutes of just aimless wondering I finally found a quiet, secluded place near a park. I dropped my messenger bag and unhooked my guitar case from my back and pulled out my guitar. I smiled to myself reading some of the quotes I had written on its back such as; 'No one wanted my life, so I was forced to take it' and 'I didn't want to admit it, It was easier to lie, and hide the hurt and emptiness, to smile instead of cry.'

I flipped the guitar over and begun to play. Soon I found that I had lost myself in the music as I sang along to the song I played, most of which I had written myself.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed since I started playing, but I was snapped back to reality by a voice. I looked up to see boy, around my age, He had white hair with black tips that was longer on one side. He had stunning mismatching eyes, one golden and the other a gorgeous green colour. His style of clothing made him look from the 'Victorian era' and just looking into his eyes I could tell he wasn't the sort to go around hyperactively all day long. "Uh…need something?" I asked a little rudely.

The boy blinked, as if just noticing me. "Oh yes. Have you seen a notebook around? I could have sworn I left it around here." He muttered looking around.

I raised and eye brow and looked sideways. "That it?" I asked pointing to a notebook and pen at the base of a tree close by.

The boy looked where I pointed and walked over. He picked up the pen and notebook and brushed some dirt off of it. "Yes. Thank you." He nodded at me then went to leave but stopped. "I haven't seen you around here before?" he said more as a question. 

I shrugged. "Just got here two days ago." I didn't show any real sign of feeling on my face or in my eyes. Though I was pretty sure this boy couldn't see them because my hair mostly covered them.

The boy nodded. "Well then welcome to Amoris Miss…" he trailed off.

"Corbin." I said leaning against the trunk of the oak tree I sat under.

He smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you Corbin. I'm Lysander." he said then looked down at my guitar. "You were the one singing before right?" he asked me. I nodded. "What was that last song?" he asked.

I sighed. I didn't like playing for people usually but I figured, it was only one person. I started plucking at the strings and singing along to the sad melody.

**[b]When I was younger,**

**And you were still here,**

**I'd wake up crying and you'd sit with me,**

**I remember how you said 'it'll be alright',**

**I remember how you sang me a lullaby, **

**And I remember the glow of your beautiful eyes,**

**Through the shadows of the night…**

**But why can't I see you now?**

**Why can't I hear you voice anymore?**

**And why can't I remember the warmth of you smile?**

**It's been so long I cannot see your face anymore…**

**Why'd you have to go?**

**Why'd you have to leave me alone?**

**I can't feel the light anymore…[/b]**

I trailed off and looked up at Lysander. He blinked back at me. "It's such a sad song." He started.

I glared at him. "Well of course it is." I said slightly angrily.

Lysander blinked at me and went to speak when a beeping sound came from his pocket. He pulled out a phone and sighed. "As much as I would love to stay and hear the rest of that beautiful but sad song. My brother needs my help at the store. I guess I'll be seeing you then." He said before waving and walking away.

[i]What a strange guy…[/i] I thought to myself then went back to my singing. [i]Mum…Why can't I remember your face anymore?[/i] I thought sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Corbin P.O.V

After the third day of unpacking, my brother finally said I could go to sleep. It was only 9:00pm but since both me and Rayne were starting at a new school the next day, we needed our sleep, well she did. I sighed and went to my new room which was only half unpacked, but still I had managed to cover more or less two and a half of the walls in posters of bands, animes, movies and a bunch of other stuff. Mainly bands though. I watched Rayne stop behind me. I blinked. Her long, layered waist length silver hair was tied to the side in a messy plate. Her large bright blue eyes stared at me. "Hey, Cory," she began using my nickname. "Do you think the people at the new school will like us?" she asked looking down to fiddle with a loose thread coming off her tight fitting grey three quarter sleeved shirt.

I shrugged. "I wouldn't know Ray." I muttered and leaned against the door frame. "We'll just have to wait and see. Plus, even if they don't like you, you'll always have me, remember?" I smiled at my sister who cheered up right away. "Now go to bed." I said before heading into my own room.

I closed the door and looked my room over. I had a large black painted cupboard located near the left of my single bed of which was covered by a black donah with white spider webs patterns. The floor was covered in a soft grey carpet and I had already painted the walls a dark shade of purple. Not that you could really see them under my posters.

I still had a few boxes stuck in a corner. I pulled on a pair of baggy blue pyjama pants that brush the floor as I walked and a white tank top with a picture of Garfield on it with the words 'Sleep Addicted' written on it. I jumped into bed and pulled the covers over my nose and went to sleep. [i]Mum…[/i] I thought as I fell into a deep, uneasy sleep.

~The Next Morning~

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I sat up and grabbed the clock. I glared at it before throwing it at the wall and shattering it. I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth and do my hair. Though no matter what I did my hair always looked messy. I shrugged and pulled on my torn black fish net stockings, a pair of black shorts and a pair of black buckle-up boots that reached an inch below my knees. I pulled on my dark blue shoulder less top that read 'Even Angels Learn To Fall' and grabbed a pair of black fingerless leather gloves. I shrugged and grabbed my guitar case. I flung it onto my back and grabbed my messenger bag. Satisfied with the way I looked I headed down stairs to wait for my sister. While I sat on the couch I started chipping my black nail polish away, I was board out of my mind. Rayne finally appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Her long silver hair was tied in a high ponytail, he fringe covering her left eye as per usual. She wore a grey three quarter sleeved shirt that fitted her perfectly and faded blue jeans with red runners "How are we related again?" I asked. We looked nothing alike.

Rayne shrugged and smiled. "We're off!" I called to my brother who I assumed was still sleeping. We exited the house and headed down the street.

When we finally arrived at the school, I noticed a red-headed guy standing under a tree. He was staring at my sister and me and it made me feel like I was being challenged. I glared back at him and he seemed somewhat shocked by the amount of ice in my eyes.

I grabbed my sister's wrist and pulled her along, not wanting to be around the red-head much longer. I hated it when people stared. Inside I was shocked to see a boy with blond hair standing in front of us. "I take it you two are the new students then?" the boy asked.

Rayne jumped behind me and peeked over my shoulder. [i]She is so shy…[/i] I thought. "Yeah that's us." I said and crossed my arms. "Who wants to know?" I demanded.

The boy seemed taken aback my rudeness. He cleared his throat. "My name is Nathaniel. I'm the student body president." He said and held out his hand. I glared at him and he drew back a little. He started flipping through some paper. "Oh, it seems you still need ID photos and to pay the $25 entry fees." He said.

I shrugged. "Whatever." I muttered. I pulled out my wallet from my messenger bag and handed him the money. "We'll get the photos tomorrow." I waved a hand at him and walked off. Leaving Rayne on her own with Nathaniel.

I walked outside and stopped, letting the sun warm my face a little. "Hey you." I turned to see the red-head walking over to me. "What was with the look you gave me before huh?" he demanded.

I kept a straight face and just shrugged. "Don't know." I managed to say. He looked at me like I was an idiot or something. "I don't like when people stare at me or my sister so I got defensive, so what?" I shoved my hands into my pockets and looked around. "There anywhere I can practice around here?" I gestured to my guitar.

The red-head nodded. "Yeah, around the back of the school." He muttered. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to be Corbin would ya?" he asked me.

I blinked at him. "Yeah that's me. How the hell do you know my name? You a freaking stalker or something?" I demanded glaring daggers at him.

He just laughed. "No. But my good friend Lysander told me about the girl with the attitude and guitar he met the other day." He snickered at me. I just shrugged and went to walk away when I heard him call out behind me. "I'm Castiel by the way."

"Whatever!" I yelled back waving a hand as I walked away. I looked down at my phone and I smiled on the inside. It was still pretty early so I had some time to practice. "I can work on my mum's song then." I said aloud. I was so distracted by the thought of being able to finish the song I didn't notice when I walked into somebody. When I went to fall backwards I spun around so as not to land on my guitar, though in the end I had hit my head on the gravel and now had a long cut across my right eye brow. I groaned and stood up.

When I turned around I was sightly surprised to see Lysander standing in front of me with a slightly worried expression. I thought that is must have been from the blood now pouring into my eye. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Just fine." I muttered. "Just…peachy." I reached up to pull my hair out of my un-naturally dark blue eyes and pinned it to the side so that I could wash the cut properly.

Lysander extended a hand to me. "Come on. I'll help you with that." He said.

I slapped his hand away. I hated it when people tried to help me like I was some charity case. "I don't need any help thanks." I muttered.

Lysander blinked. "Alright then. But at least let me show you where the taps are then." He said and I shrugged. "This way." I sighed and followed him. When we got to the taps though, I saw someone who looked very…fake. The blond snickered at me and I already felt pissed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Corbin P.O.V

I glared at the blond girl who was walking over to Lysander and me with her two 'friends' following closely behind her. "Looks girls. The school has another freak." She snickered.

I raised an eye brow. "Look at you stating the obvious. I know I'm a freak. And I know I don't have any real friends. Or do you just like telling everyone what they already know?" I crossed my arms.

The blond girl stared at me stunned. "Did you just admit to being a freak?" she muttered. I nodded. "Well then. Glad you know your place." She said pulling a forced 'pouty' smile.

I shrugged. "Whatever plastic boobs." I said and went to walk off.

"What did you just say?!" the girl hissed and grabbed my arm.

I shook her off. "Don't touch me. I don't want to catch your stupidity." I smirked at her bewildered facial expression. Lysander looked at me shocked as well. I stormed off, not bothering to wait for Lysander. I walked back inside and looked around. I blinked when I saw someone I had hoped to never see again. "Ken?" I muttered.

"Corbin!" He exclaimed excitedly.

I took a step back when he tried to hug me and let him fall face first on the ground. I shook my head and crossed my arms. "Why the hell are you here?" I asked angrily.

Ken leapt to his feet and I backed away slightly. His smile always creped me out. I looked around to see if anyone was near to save me from this annoying little twit. "Hey, tell you what, why don't you go and get lost?" I said very coldly.

Ken blinked and seemed slightly crest fallen. "Aw! But I came all the way here just to be with you!" he said stupidly happy.

"SHUT UP! You're too loud." I hissed.

Ken stopped and as if just noticing something horrible yelled out. "CORBIN! You're eye brow is bleeding!" he said.

I blinked. I had forgotten all about the cut on my forehead. I frowned. "Yeah well whatever. I can take care of myself." I muttered feeling rather grumpy now. I was about to walk away when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked around to see Lysander standing behind me.

"Sorry but I need to borrow Corbin for a while." Lysander said then started dragging me away while Ken watched, very confused. I glared at the back of Lysander's head. He smiled at me in a very 'mysterious' way. "I was going to show you to the taps remember. Bit seeing as Amber and her 'friends' are still in the direction we were originally going, I'll take you around to the other side of the school." He said a little quietly.

I wasn't sure why, but Lysander seemed different than everyone else I had met so far that day. I thought that it was just because he didn't seem as loud and annoyingly disruptive as everyone else. I stopped glaring at him and focused my mind on more important matters, like finishing my mother's song before the anniversary in a couple of weeks. I sighed, I think a little loudly, because Lysander stopped and looked at me. "Something wrong?" he asked.

I stopped and looked up at him, half daydreaming at the same time. "Not really…" I muttered. I could see the reflection of my own eyes in his and it made me feel stupid. I looked around to distract myself a little. "Where are the taps? I think the blood is drying." I said touching a droplet of blood that had dripped down to my chin. Lysander pointed to some taps that were stuck against the wall and I walked over. I pulled out a handkerchief and wet it and started rubbing at the blood around my face before going to my eye brow. I winced, the wound still seemed fresh. "Stupid gravel." I muttered. I saw that Lysander was watching me. "You're still here?" I asked gently rubbing at the cut on my eye brow.

Lysander shrugged. "You interest me. You're nothing like the others at this school." He said with one hand raised to his chin as if he were deep in thought. "You're not as loud as most either, and you seem a little more, in depth, like there is more beneath the eye and you are doing a very good job to hide it." He said.

I shrugged. "Practice." I said and I guess I must have pressed too hard on my wound because it hurt so much I ended up kicking the wall then, swearing under my breath at the wall, I let my bangs of hair fall into my eyes again and blinked, remembering everything seemed slightly darker with my hair in my face. I turned around and looked back. I walked towards a large tree near the back of the school. I also noticed Lysander's footsteps behind me. I didn't really care if he followed me, to be honest I preferred having him around instead of Ken or that arrogant red-head Castiel who seemed to tick me off every chance he got. I looked up and down at the tree and walked over. "Sweet." I said.

"Going to practice?" Lysander asked.

I turned and nodded. "Yeah, I am working on a song and needed somewhere quiet to play." I said not really caring if he knew. Because he didn't seem like the sort to go around telling others somebody's secrets. I took my guitar case off of my back and placed it against the tree. I sat down, leaning against the trunk of the tree. I pulled my guitar out of its case and onto my lap, then grabbed my notebook and pen and placed them beside me. I was going to start when I looked up at Lysander. "You can sit down. I don't really care." I said. He blinked and me and walked over. He glanced down at the page. "It's the song I sang in the park." I said seeing the slight frown on his face.

I started playing again;

[b]When I was younger

And you were still here

I'd wake up crying and you said "it'll be alright"

I remember how you sang me a lullaby

And I remember the glow of your beautiful eyes

Through the shadows of the night…

But why can't I see you now?

Why can't I hear your voice anymore?

And why can't I remember the warmth of your smile?

It's been son long I cannot see your face anymore…

Why'd you have to go?

Why'd you have to leave me alone?

I can't feel the light anymore…

And all the memories of lullabies have been replaced by silent goodbyes

And now I regret not seeing how special you were

And I can't help but feel oh so bad

For never getting to say goodbye

Yeah, and now the joy and smiles have all washed away

I don't believe in happy endings anymore

Because no matter how hard I try

I can't remember your face anymore…

And even though I'm crying inside

I'll be brave for the ones left behind

I'll be brave for the ones who keep me going at night

And I'll be brave for the ones, who haven't forgotten your love…[/b]

I looked up and blinked. "What is it?" I asked Lysander.

"You're crying." He pointed at my tear stained face. Quickly I grabbed the end of my shirt and started rubbing the tears off of my face. "I, I have no idea why that would have happened." I muttered quickly.

"That song is really…uh, sad." He said leaning against the tree trunk now too.

"Well clearly." I huffed slightly annoyed for no real reason. I looked down a little and stared at my note book. "It's almost finished." I said and didn't even realise I had let out a small smile. I just know that from that moment I didn't really feel alone anymore, because of what happened next.


	4. Chapter 4

Lysander P.O.V

I smiled at Corbin. "You said this was for your mother's anniversary? And by the lyrics of that song…I'd guess she's passed away a while ago?" I asked.

Corbin just looked down. The small, sweet smile vanished completely. Her eyes were filled with a troubled sadness, sort of like the sadness that someone would hide away from the rest of the world and keep to themselves. "Are you alright?" I asked. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she jolted, shocked almost.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." She shook her head like she expected the feelings to just go away. I sighed to myself. I was about to speak to her again when I heard quick footsteps. Both Corbin and I looked up to see a young girl with long silver hair and bright blue eyes.

"CORY!" the girl yelled incredibly loudly. "I got our schedules!" she grinned and handed Corbin a piece of paper. The white haired girl looked over at me then turned back to Corbin. "Hey Cory what's with the good looking boy sitting next to you? I thought you said you would try to avoid everyone again?"

I looked over at Corbin who didn't seem very fazed by the girl's last comment. "Rayne, what is it with you? Think before you speak girl." She muttered. Corbin looked over at me. "Oh sorry, this is my sister Rayne." She pointed at the white haired girl.

I stared. She looked nothing like Corbin and her personality was the complete opposite of hers. "Are you two really related?" I asked.

"Sadly." Corbin muttered.

"Yes we really are related but I'm the odd one out in the family. Corbin and our brother River have black hair and dark blue eyes, while I don't." she laughed. I thought that this girl was very talkative. And I was starting to see why Corbin would go to the park to practice.

I saw Corbin smile out of the corner of my eye but just as quickly as it was there, it turned into a frown again. "Hey, Rayne, do me a favour and get lost for now would you? I need to practice and you're distracting me…again…" she frowned.

I looked over at Rayne who was still smiling, sort of. "Alrighty then." She shrugged. "Oh and nice to meet you strange-good-looking-white-haired-boy!" she grinned and bolted off.

I turned to Corbin. "I still don't believe you two are related." I muttered.

Corbin shrugged at me then went back to playing her music. I had begun to notice that all of her songs had a similar sorrowful sound to them. Almost like the things she played and sang about actually happened to her. Then again isn't that how most artists are? Expressing their feelings through some form of music or art to tell their story? I remember the first song I had heard Corbin playing, before I had actually asked her about my notebook. "The first song I heard you play…at the park before I asked you about my notebook, it had something to do with lost sanity?" I said curious now about her style.

~Corbin P.O.V~

I looked at Lysander. "Do you mean 'Broken Reality'?" I asked. He nodded. I pulled out my notebook. "It's not finished though…" I started. "But it is meant to be about…how I felt at school and pretty much everywhere after my mother passed away." I muttered not actually thinking about how much information I gave away to this boy I had only met a few days ago. "I don't think I'll ever get to finish it at this point in time to be honest." I sighed.

"Can I have a look?...If you don't mind of course." Lysander said. I could tell he wasn't the sort to pry into other's personal lives but I felt as though I could trust him. I handed him my book and he scanned the page, deep in thought. He blinked. "Oh wow." Was all he said.

I took my book back off him and placed it safely next to me. When I looked up again I could see myself in Lysander's eyes again. [i]What the hell is wrong with me?![/i] I thought furiously. [i]I cannot like anyone at this dammed school, and cannot let anyone get close to me.[/i] I yelled at myself mentally. Lysander frowned at me. I guessed he could tell something was wrong, most likely because I kept pulling angry faces. "Sorry. Just remembering a bad moment at an old school." I lied.

I glanced at Lysander and felt glad when he didn't push the issue. I sighed and rested my head against the tree. I pulled out phone and frowned. "Damn…gotta go to class." I said and turned to Lysander. "What do you have first?" I asked.

Lysander looked at me. "Geography." He said simply. "You?" he asked.

"History." I muttered looking at my time table.

"Looks like you'll be in the same class as Castiel…if he decides to actually go." Lysander smiled at me then stood. "Well, then I'll see you around[i]Cory[/i]" he said then walked away.

I rolled my eyes and put my guitar away along with my note book and pen. I stood up and walked inside also. As I walked into the classroom I was greeted by a rather nice looking girl with messy orange hair tied to the side. "Hey there you must be Corbin. I'm Iris." She smiled at me and held out a hand.

I raised an eye brow but shook her hand anyway. "Yeah…" I looked around and saw no sign of Castiel. [i]Must have skipped…[/i] I thought but shrugged. I walked over to take my seat close to the window. I rested my guitar against the wall and began doodling in my spare notebook.

I didn't notice when someone sat down beside me. I looked up to see a boy with green hair sitting next to me. I frowned. "Who the heck are you?" I demanded.

The boy jumped and looked at me. "I'm Jade." He said simply. "And you are…?" he asked.

"Corbin." I said and continued drawing in my spare notebook. I sighed and decided to just stare out the window. "Life sucks." I said to myself. [i]And it's getting so close now…I hope I can finish the song properly in time…[/i]


	5. Chapter 5

Corbin P.O.V

When lunch finally came I went straight to the tree I had been sitting at and noticed that there was already a group of people. I sighed and walked around the school aimlessly trying to find a private place to practise. I looked around and blinked when I saw Lysander talking to the all-so-lovely Castiel whom I had ended up sitting next to during Biology. I shrugged and was about to walk away when someone called me over. "Corbin." I turned to see Lysander waving me over.

I shrugged and waked over. Dragging my feet slightly. I stopped and looked from Castiel to Lysander. "Need something?" I asked.

Lysander just stared at me. "You looked lost." Castiel smirked a little. "And from what I've seen you don't have very many friends." He said crossing his arms.

"So you thought you'd let me hang with you is that right?" I narrowed my eyes. "Well, I'm fine on my own. Always have been." I said that last part forcing out as much of the pain as I could. Though I never admitted it I hated always being on my own. I had never really hand any friends before but I still liked having at least someone around, even if they didn't speak to me. Just their presence would have been enough.

I was going to walk away again but Lysander touched my shoulder. "What is it now?" I asked glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

"Just stay." He said simply. "Or is it you're actually worried about your sister more than anything else?" he smiled at my expression.

I glanced back at the school. "Fine." I muttered and turned back to look at the two boys. "I'll stay then." I shrugged.

I sat down with Castiel and Lysander. The two of them seemed to be very close friends but they didn't really seem alike, I think mostly in the way they dressed. But they looked like they got along really well either way. I felt kind of jealous. I used to have a best friend at my first high school. Her name was Kiana and she was a lot like Castiel in some ways. I think it was mainly the red hair. "Corbin?" I looked up at Lysander. He smiled. "You were falling asleep." He said.

I blinked and shook my head. "No way I was." I said defensively. Both he and Castiel just laughed at me and I couldn't help but crack a smile. "Shut it!" I said. "I'll swing my guitar at you." I threatened.

"No you won't." Castiel snickered. I jumped up and grabbed my guitar. I swung it as Castiel's head but he ducked and looked at me shocked. "You actually swung a guitar at me!" he exclaimed.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Told you." I said and sat back down. Lysander looked at me and seemed a little worried. "Don't worry. I only do that sort of thing when someone gets on my nerves." I pointed at Castiel and he just smirked back at me. I shook my head and continued writing in my little notebook. "What the?" I muttered and looked up when something came flying at me. I jumped when an open bottle of water splashed all across my lap and shirt. I snarled and saw Amber and her 'friends' standing there laughing.

I didn't react to them. I just shrugged it off and started squeezing as much of the water of my shirt as I could. I glanced at them and they seemed slightly annoyed that I didn't react the way they'd hoped. I smirked to myself and called to them. "Nice aim. Maybe next time you'll actually get the bin you klutz." I saw them storm off and I caught Lysander and Castiel both smirking about what I had just said. I shrugged. "What? I've had a lot of practice dealing with her kind before." I explained.

Lysander and Castiel both shrugged it off. For the rest of lunch I listened to Castiel and Lysander talk about music and things like that, and a couple of times I heard Lysander telling Castiel that if he kept skipping classes he'd be stuck in school for the next couple of years after everyone else leaves. When class started again I groaned. "Math…not my strong point." I muttered as I got up.

Lysander stood next to me with a slight smile. "We've both got math together so I'll help you if you get stuck." He said. I shrugged. "Castiel. Don't go skipping class again." He said to his friend who just sighed and walked inside with us.

When Lysander and I got to math I wasn't all that surprised to see half the students still not there yet. Lysander and I took our seat towards the back of the class. When the rest of the class arrived, late along with the teacher, class began right off the board. "Alright then students." An old man with no hair said pointing at the board. "You have one week to complete this assignment. It will count for half of this terms grade." He said.

I let my head fall onto the desk. "Great." I mumbled.

Lysander tapped my shoulder. "Don't worry; it's not as hard as it looks." He said quietly.

I looked up at him from behind my hair. "Sure, sure." I muttered into my book. I sat up right and started copying down what was on the board. I was usually ok in most subjects but I always seemed to either fail of JUST pass math. And since I was always changing school I never really had to bother keeping track of how bad I did. I guess it wasn't until I looked at the assignment sheet that I knew how hopeless I was. I frowned. "I don't get ANY of it." I whispered to Lysander.

Lysander looked at me. "Like I said. I'll help you." He smiled a little.

~After school~

Lysander P.O.V

I was almost about to leave the school when I realised I had forgotten my notebook in the math classroom. "Why do I always do this?" I said to myself as I went back. As I went to the classroom I noticed something lying on the floor. It looked like Corbin's notebook. The one she wrote that song in. I picked it up and looked around. "She must have gone home already." I muttered. "I'll give it back to her tomorrow." I said and put it away in my bag. I went to walk out of the school again. "Wait my notebook." I said and hurried back to the classroom. Luckily they hadn't locked the door yet so I went inside and grabbed it off the table.

I was walking back to the front of the school when I noticed Amber of all people torturing some poor soul. I was going to say something when I noticed who it was. Silver hair and bright blue eyes. "Corbin's sister." I said. I went to stop Amber but didn't have the chance. Someone pulled the blond back by her hair and threw her against the locker.

"Leave her alone!" Corbin hissed. I stared at Corbin. She looked outraged. It was the first time I'd seen her show that much emotion at once. She slapped amber across the face, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the floor. Corbin walked over to Rayne and helped her up. "I swear if you ever do something like that to my sister again I'll kill you!" Corbin growled violently.

I watched Amber and her two followers rush out of the school before walking over. "Uh, Corbin?" I started.

She glared at me then blinked. "Lysander?" she muttered a little shocked to see me. "You haven't left yet?" she asked.

I walked over again but she had started walking away dragging Rayne closely behind her. I sighed and shrugged it off. I left to go home but then, remembered again. "Corbin's notebook. I forgot to give it back to her." I looked around but she was gone. I frowned a little and turned back to the school once again.

I walked into the student council room. "Nathaniel?" I asked.

Nathaniel seemed a little shocked to see me. "Lysander? What can I help you with?" he asked.

"I need to know where Corbin lives. She forgot her notebook and I want to return it to her quickly." I said. "I think this book means a lot to her." I muttered thinking out loud.

Nathaniel started flipping through some paper and jotted something down. "This is her address." He said handing me the scrap piece of paper.

I nodded to him and left.

~x~

I walked for almost twenty minutes before finding Corbin's house. It was a modern two story. Before I could even take a step towards the place a young man in his mid-twenties walked over to me. "Can I help you?" he asked.

The man had very scruffy long black hair and deep blue eyes and very pale skin. He looked a lot like Corbin. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was her father. "Uh, I'm looking for Corbin." I said and the guy smiled at me.

"Oh, you a friend from school or something? My sister usually doesn't have many friends." He laughed.

"Your Corbin's brother?" I asked.

"Yup." The guy grinned. "I'm River." He smiled. "C'mon inside. I'm sure that by now Cory has gone and locked herself in her room or something." He shrugged.

I followed River inside the house and looked around. The first thing I saw was a picture of Corbin and Rayne. But they looked younger, around six or so. And Corbin was actually smiling. I blinked when a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked up at River as he dragged me into the lounge room. "CORY!" he yelled and I could have sworn my ears were bleeding. "There's a guy here to see you!" he yelled out.

I waited a moment then blinked when I saw Corbin appear at the bottom of the stairs. She gotten changed into a pair of knee high lace up white boots, a black skirt and a button up shirt with a lose red tie around her neck. I blinked. "Uh, Corbin." I started.

~Corbin P.O.V~

I stared at Lysander. "Lysander?" I muttered and took a few stepped towards him. "What the heck are you doing here?" I demanded.

He pulled something out of his bag that looked very familiar. "I meant to return it at school but you ran off before I could. I found it on the floor." He handed me my notebook. I snatched it up, glad I hadn't lost it.

"Thanks." I muttered slightly embarrassed. I looked over at River who was grinning like an idiot. "River what are you so happy about?" I hissed at my brother.

"Little Cory finally has a friend!" River teased.

I hissed at him. "Get lost!" I threw a vase at him I had grabbed from the side table I had been standing next to.

He ducked and bolted. "No need to smash stuff…oh yeah and I got you a new alarm clock!" he said before vanishing down the hall.

I sighed and blinked, remembering Lysander was still standing there. "Uh…sorry about that." I muttered apologetically.

Lysander smiled at me again. "It's alright. It seems you get along pretty well with your brother if you can get so…frustrated with him like that." He said.

I laughed a little. "Well, I guess so." I crossed my arms, still holding my notebook. "Well, you did come all this way to return my notebook, want something to drink or eat?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No thanks." He said. "How's Rayne?" he asked.

I smiled. "Oh right. She's fine."

"I'm sure Amber won't try to mess with you two again." I smiled again at Lysander's comment. "Well I should be going now anyway." He started.

"Yeah…and I should be burning that math homework." I muttered jokingly.

Lysander turned to look at me. "I did say I could help you with that remember." He smiled a little. "Why don't we organise a date when I could come over to help you out?" he suggested.

I looked around. "Well, you're already over." I shrugged and he blinked as if just remembering where he actually was.

"Oh right. Then I can help tutor you now then?" Lysander muttered.

"A-alright then." I stuttered slightly and looked around again as if expecting River to jump out at me and make some kind of comment. He didn't. I sighed in relief. "Well, my room is upstairs." I started and gestured for Lysander to follow me.


	6. Chapter 6

Lysander P.O.V

I followed Corbin up the stairs and to a black painted wooden door. "In here." She said and turned the handle. I walked close behind her as she flipped on the light switch. I blinked; to be honest I expected her room to be a little different than it actually was. There was a large bookshelf filled with books and another next to it filled with box sets of Stargate and Stargate Atlantis seasons, Sanctuary and other si fi movies and DVDs. Two and a half of her walls were almost completely covered by posters of rock bands, actors like Richard Dean Anderson, some pretty odd but well drawn pictures and a bunch of photos of people I didn't recognise, animes and a lot of other things. There was a desk with a bunch of papers scattered across it with a light blue lamp.

I looked at Corbin who was fishing through the scattered papers for something. "HAHA!" she exclaimed holding up some crumpled sheets. "The homework I was getting frustrated over!" she said dramatically. I raised an eye brow at her and she shrugged. "Sometimes I act a little differently when I'm at home ok." She shrugged at me again. She walked over to her bed where thick text book ley open on the page that held most of the questions to our Math assignment. I walked over and glanced at Corbin out of the corner of my eyes. There was a look of slight confusion on her face as she stared down at the book's pages.

"You really don't get it at all do you?" I asked slightly amused by the look on her face.

"It makes my head hurt." She said letting her head drop.

I sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well come on then. The sooner I explain things the more time you'll have to finish." I smiled and she looked at me.

"And the quicker I finish the more time I'll have to work on my song!" she said. I saw a smile creep onto her face when she turned around. "Alright then." She said in a very determined tone.

I smiled. I don't think I had ever actually seen Corbin show much emotion before. At least happy emotions. I picked up the text book and we sat down, both leaning against her bed. The desk was only large enough for one person so we had decided just to sit down and work.

~Corbin P.O.V~

Even though my desk wasn't big enough for both of us I felt slightly uncomfortable having Lysander sitting so close to me. We sat next to each other in English but this felt a little awkward but it helped in a way. I listened as He explained most of the equations and rules to me. He made it easy to understand, unlike that text book I so desperately wanted to burn. I nodded. "Oh! So that's how you get the answer!" I smiled and began scribbling answers onto my sheet, finding the answers through the proses that Lysander had told me. I looked up at him and he smiled. I blinked though; his eyes seemed a little different to me. He looked almost sleepy. [i]Am I really that exhausting?[/i] I thought.

Feeling a little uneasy I went back to working on my assignment. I could feel Lysander's gaze the whole time even though I managed to ignore it. I dropped my pen when I felt something heavy on my shoulder. I looked over to see that Lysander, of all possible things, had fallen asleep. I felt the heat in my cheeks rise slightly but mentally slapped myself. [i]Keep cool Cory! It's not like you to act this way![/i] I thought angry at myself.

I pocked Lysander's cheek but nothing happened. I sighed, I didn't have it in me to wake him so I just let him ley there. I could feel the heat of his breath on my neck and I could hear him breathing gently. I looked down at his face, of which was covered by his hair that had fallen down to cover half his face. I reached over to pulled the text book away from him because, come on, it was heavy even for River who had tried to help me earlier today, but failed miserably. He should stick to his art work. I blinked, suddenly feeling tired myself. I rested my cheek on the top of Lysander's head and smiled as I closed my eyes. [i]His hair is soft.[/i] Was my last thought before dozing off.

~Lysander P.O.V~

I blinked and rubbed my eyes. I frowned. [i]Where am I?[/i] I thought confused. Then I remembered. "I'm still in Corbin's room." I went to move but realised I was resting against something. I turned my head and looked up at Corbin's sleeping face. I blushed slightly as I noticed I was resting on her shoulder. I sat up and quickly grabbed Corbin before she fell over. "I must have fallen asleep." I muttered and looked around again. I found a clock that said it was 9:30pm, so I must have been asleep for a while considering I started helping Corbin out around 4pm.

I heard a sound come from Corbin. I looked over at her. She was frowning in her sleep. "Stupid alarm clock…SHUT UP!" I blinked as she swung a fist in front of her before collapsing limply against me.

I grabbed Corbin around the shoulders and tried to lift her up, but she was heavier than she looked. I glanced around to the door, hoping that River or Rayne might walk in but to no luck. I sighed and looked at Corbin again. [i]She seems so different when she's sleeping.[/i] I thought. Her facial expression was a lot more serene and less cold and she looked far less hostile than she usually did when she was awake.

"Damn you..." I looked at Corbin again as she started talking in her sleep again. "Why…" I saw a tear roll down her cheek. "Mum…why'd he have to…take you away…" Corbin reached up and gripped my shirt and more tears started rolling down her face. "It's not fair…she shouldn't have…died…" Corbin buried her face into my shoulder. I blinked, not really knowing how I was supposed to react to what had just happened.

"C-Corbin." I muttered shaking her shoulder slightly. She didn't budge. "Corbin. Wake up." I said. When she didn't stir again I looked up to the door. I heard footsteps and called out. "River? Rayne?"

A moment or two passed before Rayne stuck her head through the door. "Who said that?" she muttered looking around.

"Rayne." I said and she walked around and blinked at me. A grin stretching across her face.

"Naw! That's so cute!" She said in a whisper.

"Can you help?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Sorry, but I can't. I've got too much homework but I'll go get River. Just….stay there." She laughed slightly before running out the door.

I sighed again and looked back over at Corbin. "So, when she said her mother's anniversary…" I started.

"She meant the anniversary of our mother's death." I turned to look up at River who had just walked through the door. "Ah, she's so cute when she's asleep." He smiled and helped me to get her off of me and onto her bed. I stretched a little and looked down at Corbin. She had curled up into a ball, her hair falling across her face as she slept. River turned to me and pulled me out of the room and down the stairs. "Sorry about that." He laughed. "She tends to fall asleep on people a lot." He smirked. "She's a hugger too if you couldn't tell." He smiled.

I blinked and gestured to the door. "I should probably be leaving now. I need to get back home, my brother is probably wondering where I am by now." I said.

River nodded at me and smiled. "Well, take care and I hope to be seeing you around too. Corbin seems to have really opened up a little more since starting at Sweet Amoris." He shrugged.

I nodded slightly and waved as I left. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you." I said before leaving.

~Corbin P.O.V~

I opened my eyes and blinked. I ley on my bed for a few moment, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. I glanced over at my clock. It was 3am. I yawned and looked around. "Lysander must have woken up and gone home." I shrugged and jumped out of bed. I walked over to the door and reached out to grab hold of the handle before noticing something that didn't belong in my room. "Lysander's bag." I muttered picking it up. I shook my head. "He must have left it here…and tomorrow is Saturday so I can't return it…" I trailed off. I thought for a moment before remembering. "He might be in the park again tomorrow, so I'll just give it back to him then." I muttered and smiled to myself a little. I placed Lysander's bag on my desk and went back to the door.

I headed downstairs to the kitchen so that I could grab a drink. I yawned again and pulled out a glass, filling it with water. I walked back towards the stairs but stopped. I felt uneasy about something. I looked around and narrowed my eyes. "Who's there?" I demanded in a low voice so as to not wake River of Rayne.

"Very perceptive." A voice snickered.

I growled under my breath. I put the glass of water down and looked around. "Who…" I stopped. I stared at the figure who had appeared before me. "No way…you…" I trailed off.


	7. Chapter 7

Corbin P.O.V

I stared, shocked to see her again. "J-Jaylah!" I stuttered. Jaylah was one of the only people, besides Kiana, who had ever been able to earn the right to call themselves one of my best friends. I stared at her and blinked when I saw River grinning at me from behind her. "River you knew…" I started.

"Jaylah just transferred." River laughed.

I stared at Jaylah. She hadn't changed a bit since the last time I had seen her. She had long scruffy waist length white-blond hair with some darker blond streaks through it, she had dark blue-green eyes and pale skin. She wore her usual flannelette shirt that seemed a size too big for her with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and all of the buttons undone to reveal her tight fitting grey shirt with a silver rose on the side. Short denim shorts, bandages wrapped around both of her knees, because being a skater girl she often falls over and scraps her knees and elbows a lot. She wore her black worn out high tops and her favourite black and red cap that sat slightly to an angle on her head. "Surprised to see me?" Jaylah asked grinning.

"Uh, yeah." I muttered and she just laughed at me. I sighed and smiled. "Well then, I'm guessing you'll be staying here?" I asked and before I could say anything else I was being dragged back to my room.

~Time skip, next morning~

The next morning after I found out Jaylah had come to Amoris, I almost hit my head on the roof I jumped so high out of bed. I looked over at Jaylah who was already up. She had slept in a spear fold out bed that we kept. Today she wore her blue and black short sleeved flannelette over a tight fitting long sleeved plain black top, black shorts and her worn out high tops again. She grinned as she put on her cap backwards today. "Hey there Cory." She laughed.

I shrugged and went over to my bathroom. "You're up early...I'm going to have a shower before heading out" I muttered and locked the door.

~x~

After my shower I decided to put on my black pleated skirt that stopped about an inch above my knees, my torn black fishnet stockings, my long sleeved black and white stripped top and a mini black vest. I sighed and looked through my shoes and decided to put on my white Victorian boots. I wasn't sure why but putting those boots on made me think of Lysander. Maybe because of how he dressed usually?

I walked down the stairs with my guitar, my messenger bag over one shoulder and Lysander's bag in my other hand. "I am heading to the park." I called out before walking off.

When I was half way down the street I heard footsteps behind me. "I'll come too…" Jaylah grinned at me. She looked at my hand and blinked. "Whose bag is that?" she asked.

"Lysander's. He forgot it yesterday and I'm guessing he'll be at the park as usual so I'm going to return it." I muttered.

I looked at Jaylah who was grinning like an idiot now. "Who's Lysander?" she asked devilishly.

I blinked. "What the heck are you talking about?" I demanded. I blinked. [i]She doesn't mean…[/i] I thought. "You're not seriously suggesting I like Lysander or something are you?!" I hissed.

Jaylah laughed. "The look on your face is all the proof I need." She snickered.

"Well you are so wrong girly." I muttered and started walking a little faster. [i]Is she?[/i] I thought blushing slightly.

~At the park~

Lysander P.O.V

I waited by the tree that Corbin usually sat at to play. I had gotten there a little early so I knew she wouldn't be there right away. I looked around and decided to sit. I leaned back against the trunk of the tree. I looked up when I heard a voices coming from my right. I looked over to see Corbin with another girl who had white-blond hair and was dressed rather like a boy. I smiled when I noticed that Corbin's face was a deep shade of red. "Whoever that girl is must know how to make Corbin embarrassed." I said out loud.

I waited a few more seconds before standing up and walking over. "Corbin." I started.

Corbin blinked at looked up at me. "Lysander…Oh yeah, you left your bag at my place." She said and handed me my bag.

I hadn't even realised I'd left it there. "Oh, thanks." I said with a slight smile.

I looked over at the blond girl who was grinning ear to ear. "Uh…" I started.

"This is Jaylah. She is actually a close friend of mine from my old school and she's actually staring at Sweet Amoris on Monday." Corbin explained.

I blinked and looked over at Jaylah. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Lysander." I said and before I could even think Jaylah started snickering at Corbin.

"Man, I never thought you'd go for a guy like him." She said and I saw Corbin's face turn red as she shook her head.

"You moron!" She hit Jaylah across the back of the head then walked over to sit down at the tree.

I blinked, not sure what had just happened. I walked over and sat down next to Corbin. "Have you finished your song yet?" I asked trying to get Corbin's mind of whatever was bothering her.

~Corbin P.O.V~

I blinked and looked up at Lysander. "Uh…almost." I smiled. I looked up at Jaylah who was grinning again. "Jay." I started but she took off before I could finish what I was going to say. "That girl…" I muttered and shook my head. I looked at Lysander who was staring at me. "Uh…what is it?" I asked.

He smiled. "Usually you would have tried to bite my head off or something rather than asking me what was up." He said resting his chin in the pal of his hand, his elbow resting on his knee.

I blinked. "Huh….Yeah usually I would have." I muttered. Jaylah's voice echoed in my head. [i]Maybe you like him?[/i] she asked me though I knew it was just my own mind playing trick on me. I shook my head. [i]No way![/i] I yelled at myself mentally. I looked down at my guitar and smiled as I pulled at a few of the strings. I wasn't really sure what song I was playing until I heard Lysander start singing along with the melody.

[b]Don't turn away

I pray you've heard 

The words I've spoken 

Dare to believe 

Over one last time 

Then I'll let the 

Darkness cover me 

Deny everything 

Slowly walk away 

To breathe again 

On my own 

Carry me away 

I need your strength 

To get me through this 

Dare to believe 

Over one last time 

Then I'll let the 

Darkness cover me 

Deny everything 

Slowly walk away 

To breathe again 

On my own[/b]

When the song was over I felt a little sad. "Wow, you're good." I smiled at Lysander.

Lysander smiled back at me. "Corbin." He started.

"Yeah?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

Lysander smiled again. "I wanted to ask, if you'd consider going out to dinner with me some time?" he asked.

I felt the heat in my cheeks rise drastically. [i]Did…did Lysander just…ask me out?![/i] I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Corbin P.O.V

[i]He…just asked me out…[/i] I thought again. I blinked and looked up at him again. "Uh…s-sure." I stuttered slightly feeling stupid.

"Tomorrow? Around six?" Lysander asked. I nodded. Lysander just smiled at me as I went back to playing my guitar.

After about what seemed like forever but was only five minutes. I stopped playing and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. "Man…" I started but was cut off.

"Corbin." Lysander started. "The other day, after I woke up. You started talking in your sleep." He said.

"Oh god." I rolled my eyes at myself. "Yeah…apparently I do that a lot." I muttered slightly embarrassed he had heard me talking in my sleep. "And apparently I say some pretty strange things too…" I trailed off.

Lysander laughed a little. "Well first you started off cursing at an alarm clock." He said and I laughed a little myself. "Then…you started crying." I looked at him and he had a very sympathetic look to his face.

"Oh." I said and moved my guitar off my lap.

"Don't worry, I won't go digging into your past like some people might." He smiled at me again and I suddenly felt very glad to have met him. I also had the urge to hug him but that might have freaked him out if I did.

"Thanks." I muttered looking down slightly.

~Time Skip~

I stood up. It had been a little over three hours and I had to get back home and find Jaylah. I turned to Lysander who had stood up also. "Well, I've got to be going now." I said as I picked up my guitar case. I looked up at Lysander as he took my hand and kissed it. I blinked. "Uh…w-what t-the hey…"I stuttered slightly.

He just smiled at me again. "See you tomorrow." He said and started to head off in the opposite direction.

I looked at my hand and smiled to myself slightly. I flung my guitar onto my back and grabbed my messenger bag and started looking for Jaylah. "Jaylah!" I called out as I walked through the park. "Jaylah! Where the heck did you go?!" I called out.

"Lose something?" I turned around. And of all possible people it just had to be Amber standing there.

"Get lost." I hissed and continued looking around for Jaylah. Amber grabbed my arm and I turned to face her. "What is it plastic boobs?" I demanded and she hissed at me. I smirked.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way!" she screeched.

I glanced around, her sudden outburst was drawing a lot of unwanted attention. I glared at her. "Okay, you have two options girly, let go and walk away or explain to these people why I am about to smash your head in." I said with as much ice in my voice as I could possibly manage.

Amber didn't budge. I snarled and gripped her wrist tightly causing her to let go of my own arm. She let out a slight whimper. "Let go…" She hissed at me.

I threw her wrist backwards making her fall into her two friends. "I told you." I muttered and started to walk away. Smiling to myself as I left. "Oh and Amber, I wouldn't stand around too long. You might be seen and arrested. I mean, no one with any self-respect or decency dresses like [i]that[/i] in public love." I snickered.

~x~

I got home to see Jaylah and Rayne talking on the couch. "So this is where you ran off to?" I asked as I walked over.

Jaylah grinned up at me. "Hehe. Yup." She said cheekily.

I just shook my head. "I'm heading up stairs. If you need me I'll be in my room….please don't need me." I said and headed up stairs.

I flopped down on my bed and looked at the clock. "It's still early." I muttered and sat up again. I grabbed my notebook and started writing some more lyrics. "Two more days." I whispered.

~Next day~

I woke up with a grin on my face like the Cheshire Cat. I sat up and looked around. Jaylah was standing outside my room at the doorway. "Dream about Lysander did you?" she asked grinning just as much as I was.

"Nope. Just remembering something that happened yesterday." I said and jumped out of bed. I looked at my alarm clock, which I had completely forgotten to even set. It was only 8am. I shrugged and headed to my cupboard. I heard Jaylah sit down on my bed behind me and I could just tell she was still grinning. "You want to know what happened don't you?" I asked not looking at her as I pulled out the clothes I was going to wear that day.

"Well duh!" I head Jaylah say as she started bouncing on the bed like a lunatic.

I turned to face her. "Lysander asked me out." I said in a calm level voice.

Jaylah's jaw dropped slightly. "I KNEW IT!" she exclaimed.

I blinked. "Keep it down. You're too loud." I muttered.

Jaylah made a gesture as if zipping her mouth shut. "You've never been one for loud noises." She shook her head and leaned back on my bed.

"Oh, what gave it away?" I turned and began to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of dark blue ripped jeans, a pair of black docs and a sleeveless white button up shirt along with a loose black tie around my neck. I pulled on a pair of leather gloves that looked like they were made out of yellow crime scene tape. I looked back over at Jaylah who was giving me an odd look. "What?" I demanded slightly annoyed by her grin.

Jaylah jumped up and grabbed my arm. "As soon as I get dressed I am SO taking you shopping for a dress!" she said and before I could protest she was in the bathroom getting ready.

I waited about twenty minutes before I saw Jaylah again. She jumped out of the bathroom dressed in her torn up faded jeans, dark blue denim vest that looked a size too big like most of her jackets and over shirts, and a white three quarter sleeved shirt with paint splattered over it. She grabbed her cap then started dragging me out of the door. I mouthed the words 'Help me.' To River and Rayne but they just shook their heads.

~Lysander P.O.V~

I stood at the counter of the clothes store because I was helping Leigh out that day. It had been a rather slow day and to be honest I would have rather been writing. I sighed and rested my chin in the palm of my hand when someone came in. "Hello how can I help you?" I asked and looked up. I blinked to see Jaylah and Corbin standing in front of me. "Hey." I started.

"Corbin needs a dress!" Jaylah exclaimed loudly in my ear. I looked at Corbin who pulled a facial expression I could tell read 'doom.'

"Uh, alright." I muttered. I looked up as Leigh came out of the back.

"Hey Mr Dude! Corbin has a date with this guy and she needs a dress." I looked at Jaylah as she spoke quickly.

My brother looked at me and raised an eye brow. "Well I'm sure we can find something to suit the young lady." He said crossing his arms.

"Cool! Coz there was no way I was going to let Corbin go out on her FIRST DATE EVER wearing a pair of ripper jeans and t-shirt!" I looked over at Corbin whose face had turned an incredibly deep shade of red. I couldn't help but smile at how cute that seemed.

I watched as Jaylah dragged Leigh around the store chatting away about the sort of dress Corbin should get. I turned to Corbin who had slammed her head on the counter. "You'll give yourself brain damage that way." I said tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

She looked up at me, her eyes only slightly visible behind her hair. "She is so embarrassing." She muttered against the counter.

I smiled slightly. "Well, anyway." I started. I paused. "Anywhere in particular you want to go tonight?" I asked.

Corbin looked up at me, her chin resting on her arm now and her right eye was completely visible. She shrugged. "As long as Jaylah and River don't find out where because I just know they'd try to follow us." She muttered with a slight smile.

Corbin went to say something to me but Jaylah had come rushing back over holding three dresses. Before both of us could say anything Jaylah had dragged Corbin off to the changes rooms and locked the door behind them. I turned to my brother who already looked exhausted just from listening to Jaylah's constant talking.

~Corbin P.O.V~

I blinked at the three dresses Jaylah had picked out. They all seemed like something I would wear but since I was usually against dresses I probably wouldn't wear them in public. "J-Jaylah." I started but she shoved the first dress into my chest and told me to start getting changed.

I sighed and did as she said. The first was a dark blue strapless dress with silver floral partners along the rims. I reached just above my toes and I looked at myself in the mirror. I turned to see Jaylah eyeing me up and down. "Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Nope. Next one!" She exclaimed pushing the second dress into my chest.

I put the next dress on now. It was a white knee length dress with a black corset and black stitching. I raised an eye brow and turned to Jaylah again. I wasn't too surprised when she shoved the third dress at me.

The third dress I had to admit I rather liked. It was a dark blue-grey colour at the bottom and a brighter coloured blue around the chest of which also had black symbols sewn into it though I couldn't really tell what they were meant to be. It had black ribbon to tie around the neck instead of sleeves. The bottom of the dress felt smooth under my fingers and was pinned up slightly on the right with a large blue rose. The dressed stopped just below my knees and I couldn't' help but spin in a circle. I turned to Jaylah who was beaming ear to ear. "Man, Leigh's got great taste huh?!" she exclaimed.

Before I could agree she pulled me out of the dressing room and shoved me into someone. I looked up at Lysander who was smiling down at me with a slight blush on his face. "H-hey." I stuttered.


	9. Chapter 9

Lysander P.O.V

I smiled at Corbin as she stood up again. Her face had turned a dark shade of red and I couldn't help but laugh considering the first time I met her she seemed so, distant and almost never showed much emotion. "The dress really suits you." I smiled again.

Corbin held her fists to her sides. "Th-thanks." She muttered.

I smiled. I looked up to see Jaylah and my brother looking at us. "Awww, so cute." Jaylah laughed. I glanced down at Corbin's whose face had gone another shade of red.

"Shut it Jay!" Corbin snapped back at her friend. I laughed a little, amused by how much emotion Jaylah could make Corbin show just from being around.

"Just ignore her." I said and Corbin looked up at me. I took her hand in mine and kissed it. She smiled a little and I laughed slightly.

"Well then, it is now time for us to leave." I saw Jaylah run over and grab Corbin's arm. She pulled her back towards the changing room. I blinked and waited for a few minutes before they came back.

I went back to standing behind the counter and smiled as Jaylah paid for the dress and Corbin merely stood there with a very blank facial expression. I didn't get a chance to say anything to Corbin before Jaylah dashed out of the store dragging her along by the wrist. I sighed and smiled.

~Time Skip~

When I finally managed to reach Corbin's house I hesitated a little before knocking. I was a little shocked to see River opened the door along with Rayne with huge grins plastered across their faces. I couldn't even get a word out when they both pulled me into the house and shoved me into the couch. River sat down across from me, and Rayne sat to the right of the room. "Uh." I said.

"If you hurt Corbin in any way I'll kill you." I blinked at River's remark. I thought he was joking but I changed my mind when I saw the extremely serious expression on River's face. I guess he realised I didn't understand what he meant so he explained a little. "Corbin has gotten so used to being ditched, left alone, out casted and all of the above, even by our own family, I don't need her getting hurt again that's all." He said then offered me a warm smile and I just nodded.

I looked up as Jaylah appeared at the bottom of the stairs grinning like always. I stood up along with River and Rayne as Corbin walked over, a deep blush rising in her cheeks. She wore the dress she had gotten from my brother's shop along with a pair of black Victorian style boots and a silver locket around her neck.

~Corbin P.O.V~

I smiled a little at Lysander and walked over. I saw River move out of the corner of my eye then, from pure instinct, ducked as he tried to hug me. "You stink, go take a shower dude." I muttered and pinched my nose.

River blinked at me but instead of looking hurt he laughed and walked away nodding because he couldn't speak. I sighed and stood up again and blinked when I felt Lysander take my hand in his. I smiled at him out of the corner of my eye then looked at Rayne and Jaylah. "Leaving!" I said then yanked on Lysander's hand, pulling him along behind me, trying to ignore Rayne and Jaylah's grins.

~x~

The drive to the restaurant was longer than I thought it would have been. I sat there awkwardly the whole time, unsure of what I was meant to even say. When we were inside however I felt slightly more at ease. The waiter showed us to our table and we sat down. I stared at the menu. "I don't even know what any of this stuff is." I muttered. Lysander gave me an amused smile. I put the menu down. "Maybe you could order for me, I haven't even heard of any of these dishes before so I wouldn't know what I was getting." I muttered.

I looked up at Lysander again. He simply nodded. "Alright then." He said placing his menu on the table.

~x~

We waited for about twenty minutes until the food came out. Lysander had ordered something with a name I couldn't even pronounce and me a plate called 'Fogra' and to be honest I don't think I wanted to know what it was until I finished it at least.

We sat in silence as we ate, though words weren't really needed. I felt completely at ease just from Lysander's presence in general and I wanted to think he felt the same. Every now and then one of us would smile or say something but it never really developed into a real convocation, just little ones that didn't really last all that long. I looked up and froze when I saw a very familiar face behind Lysander, staring at me in disgust. "Oh crap." I muttered seeing my elder cousin and a large group of people, all people from my family, all people who hated me and all people who treated me like absolute sh*t.

Lysander I guessed could see how distressed I was. He looked back just as my cousin and auntie started walking over. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little sh*t head." My cousin Murphy snorted. "How pathetic." She laughed.

"Nice dress, who'd you steal it from?" My auntie said rather starkly.

I didn't answer. My cousin laughed and made a comment. "What a slut. I bet this guy is only with her because he picked her up on the corner of the street."

I snapped. I stood up quickly causing my chair to fly backwards. "Shut up!" I screamed. Tears streamed down my cheeks. "Shut up." I said again.

I felt an arm slip around my shoulders and looked up to see Lysander. He pulled me towards the door, paying the waiter as we went. I didn't speak. Lysander led me to his car and opened the door for me. I slipped in and buckled my seat belt and just sat there, gripping the locket around my neck, and staring at my shoes.

"Corbin." I glanced at Lysander from the corner of my eye. He looked concerned. "Who?" he asked and I cut him off.

"My cousin…and my auntie." I muttered. "They were the ones who always made my life a living hell. They hated me the most and tried to separate me from River and Rayne." I explained.

He didn't try to make me explain anymore. The whole drive, we were silent. Not like the awkward silence on the way to the restaurant but more like an empty silence. When Lysander pulled into the driveway I looked up to see that we weren't at my house. "The park?" I muttered.

I looked over at Lysander. He smiled and took my free hand that wasn't gripping the locket around my neck. "C'mon." he said and we got out of the car.

We walked through the park, Lysander holding my hand tightly as if he were trying to comfort me without knowing how to. I stared at the ground, watching my now incredibly interesting shoes. When we stopped I managed to force myself to look up. The fountain that sat in the middle of the park was lit up by lights. I blinked and smiled and the glowing water. I looked up at Lysander again; he was staring at the fountain too. After a moment he looked down at me. I felt tears burning in my eyes and tried to whip them away. I gasped a little when I was pulled into a tight embrace. I felt the material of Lysander's jacket against my cheek and at the moment I couldn't help but cry. All the memories of my past flooding my mind. I cried until I used up all my tears and until I felt so light headed, I fainted in Lysander's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Lysander P.O.V

As I pulled into the driveway at Corbin's house I noticed River sitting at the steps outside the door with a very worn-out expression on his face. He looked up at me as I got out of the car and he rushed over. "What happened? My aunt called to say she was coming to visit with some family! Did Corbin see them?" he asked all at once.

I just nodded. "Yeah and she seemed very distressed about it." I couldn't finish explaining everything when he ran over to the other side of the car to pulled Corbin out. "Is everything alright?" I asked a little confused.

River blinked at me. "Yeah. It's just that my auntie, cousins…well pretty much everyone in the family. They all never really liked Corbin, probably because after our parents passed away she had become so distant and, well usually very cold towards people." He shrugged and he held Corbin in his arms bridal style. She was still asleep. "C'mon." River said. "Tell me what happened inside." He said and without really giving me a chance to say anything he walked off towards the house.

I sighed and shrugged. Locking the car I went inside along with River. I stood in the living room and waited while River put Corbin in bed. I looked around and stopped when something caught my eye. I walked over to the wall and stared at the picture that I don't believe was in the house the other day I was over. I blushed. "I took the picture while you two were asleep." I tuned to see Rayne grinning at me. "You fell asleep on her." She explained. I blushed a little and looked back at the photo. "Oh don't worry that isn't the only copy." Rayne laughed from behind me.

I turned to look at her as she sat down on the couch with a can of coke in her head. She laughed a little but stopped when River walked back into the room with Jaylah. "Hey River what's that face for?" Jaylah asked him. River nodded to me and I explained exactly what happened.

~Time skip, after the explanation~

Jaylah looked shocked out of her mind and River just sat there, staring off into space with an incredibly painful look in his eyes. I could tell that he was worried about Corbin from his silence. I stood. "I think I better be leaving." I said and went to leave.

"Lysander." I turned and looked at River. "Thanks for looking out for her." He muttered.

I nodded, and then left.

~Next morning. Corbin P.O.V~

I yawned as I sat up in bed and blinked. "Why am I still in my dress?" I asked myself as I got up. I blinked and frowned. "Oh yeah." I muttered. "I fell asleep again." I yawned once more and walked over to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. My face was still red from my crying at other day. I sighed and decided I wanted to take a LONG hot shower.

When I was satisfied and started feeling better I jumped out of the shower. I quickly got dressed into a pair of black shorts and ripped black leggings, knee high grey converse shoes and a freshly washed dark crimson red off-the-shoulder t-shirt. I walked over to grab my guitar then stopped before I could even grab the strap. I froze remembering my aunt and cousin were in town. I wouldn't take the chance of running into them again. "But what if they come here?" I asked myself and let out a loud yell of frustration.

River burst into my room a second later. "What happened?" he asked worriedly.

I looked at him. "Are [i]they[/i] coming here?" I asked spitting the word 'they' as I spoke.

River stared at me. "I was going to tell you when you woke up, but to be honest I thought you were still asleep until you yelled. But yeah they are coming over." He muttered as if he felt guilty about it.

I nodded and grabbed my guitar. "Then I am leaving now." I said and walked over to my window, and locked it tightly and closed the curtains. I closed my bedroom door, locking it as I did because I just knew my cousin would probably try to steal stuff from me like she usually did. I turned to my brother and smiled. "Don't feel bad. Even if you said no they would have probably still come anyway. It isn't your fault." I said before quickly walking out of my room, locking the door then heading down the stairs and half running out of the door.

I got halfway down stairs near the front door when, as luck would have it, my auntie (Sara), cousins (Clare and John) and uncle (Robert) pulled into the driveway. I froze in my tracks as they got out of the car and glared at me. "Well, well the little slut is still around." Sara snorted.

"And she still carries around that crappy guitar….yet she has no talent." John laughed. He was evil for a ten year old.

"Well brat, are you going to show us in or not?!" Clare hissed at me.

I put as much ice as I could manage into my voice as I glared at them. "I'm going out." I walked about two meters when my uncle grabbed me by the hair. I hissed at swung a fist at him.

"Where do you think you're going? You don't have the right to being going out anywhere, let alone any friends to go see if that's what you were planning on doing." He snarled at me while laughing at the same time.

"Leave her alone!" I blinked over at Jaylah. "And Corbin does have friends, thank you very much!" Jaylah walked over and smiled. "I know for a fact she does have at least two. Me, her best friend, and Lysander." She smiled.

Clare raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh so that's who that guy was the other day? Man he must be desperate for friends to be hanging around you." She grinned.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. I quickly turned to Jaylah. "I really hate to ask, but I don't trust them. Can you make sure they don't go and steal anything." I whispered to her. She nodded and I smiled. "Thanks Jay." Then without another word I walked off, ignoring my 'family's' protests. 

~The Park~

I walked over to the tree where I usually sat and waited for Lysander or where he would sometimes wait for me. I saw that no one was there and shrugged. I sat down, holding my guitar close to me. "It's tomorrow." I muttered. "Her anniversary." I closed my eyes.

"I didn't think you'd show up today." I blinked and looked up to see both Lysander and Castiel. Lysander smiled at me. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I guess." I muttered.

"What's with that expression then?" Castiel pointed an accusing finger at me.

I sighed and whacked my head against the trunk of the tree. "My auntie, both cousins and uncle showed up at my place just as I was leaving. But that's all I'll say on the matter." I muttered. I knew Lysander wouldn't press me for answers but Castiel was a different story.

"C'mon what happened?" Castiel asked.

Lysander placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Don't pester her." He said.

I sat there. "Thanks." I muttered and looked down.

"Hey, Lysander and me were planning on seeing that new horror movie that just came out. Want to come with us?" Castiel asked.

I looked up at him as raised an eye brow. After a moment's thought I shrugged. "Sure why not." I muttered then stood. "Oh crap." I said. "That means I have to go get money off River." I muttered.

"We could pay-" I raised my hand at Lysander.

I shook my head. "No, I'll pay. I just won't pay attention to my…to the people who are over." I smiled. Lysander and Castiel looked at one another and shrugged. "Let's go." I said grabbing my guitar after putting it away again.

~Back at Corbin's place~

I opened the door and walked into the house. Sara, Clare, John and Robert all looked up then glared at me as I walked in. I looked at River. "I'm going to the movies with Castiel and Lysander. Can I have some money?" I asked.

River smiled at me. He glanced behind me and I realised both Lysander and Castiel were standing behind me. "Sure." He said grabbed his wallet.

"You aren't really giving her money are you?!" Sara exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah I am." River muttered and handed me about $80. "Here." He smiled.

I blinked at him. "This is too much." I said and River just shrugged as he raised his hands in defence. I sighed and smiled. "Thanks bro." I muttered and turned back to Lysander and Castiel. "I'm bringing my guitar." I said matter-of-factly.

Lysander just nodded. "If you want to." He smiled.

Castile crossed his arms. "It'll be your own fault if you lose it." He muttered and I just shrugged. "Whatever." He muttered. "Let's go." He said.

I glanced at Sara, Clare, John and Robert who were all looking at both me and River now in disgust. As I left I heard them start having a go at River for giving me money, saying I was an undeserving little sh*t.

I smiled to myself. "What are we seeing again? There are two horror movies than came out." I muttered.

"The Death of Never." Castiel muttered.

I nodded. "Cool." I was glad we weren't going to see the other movie. I just wouldn't have been able to handle it.

~At the Movies~

As we waited in line to buy our tickets I was a little shocked to see just how many people had come to watch 'The Death of Never' and I was a little freaked out. Mainly because I thought they may run out of tickets before we could buy ours.

After I think ten minutes of waiting in line were finally at the ticket booth thing, because I never really knew what they were called. Lysander, Castiel and I all walked up. "Three tickets for 'The death of Never'." Castiel said loudly so the guy could hear him over the noise of the crowded theatre.

"Sorry but all the tickets are sold out. You can wait three hours for the next one or you can pick another movie." I froze.

Castiel turned to Lysander and me. "Guess we'll be seeing 'Asylum Conspiracy' then huh?" he said.

Crap.


	11. Chapter 11

Corbin P.O.V

I could feel my heart in my throat as we headed to sit in our seats. Castiel sat down, then Lysander in the middle and me next. I gripped the side arm rest and hoped neither of the two boys who were with me could see how distressed I had been getting. I hated things about mental asylums. It wasn't that I had anything against people with mental disorders but rather it had something to do with my past that I guess I just hadn't really gotten over just yet.

I was glad it was so dark because I just knew that the expression on my face would have given something away. I could feel my whole body shaking even though the movie hadn't started yet. I could hear Castiel and Lysander chatting about the movie and what it might be like. "What do you think?" I looked over at Lysander, quickly regaining my composure. I frowned and he asked again. "What do you think the movie is going to be like?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I haven't seen it before, or any of the previews." I lied. I'd seen a couple previews. And every time I watched one I had to leave the room because it brought back such painful memories.

"Hey the movie is starting." I glanced at Castiel who was now staring at the screen with great interest.

I looked back up and swallowed. I leaned back in my seat and held onto the arm rest tightly as the movie began. The first twenty or so minutes wasn't so bad and I began to relax a little. I watched, sightly intrigued now. I never knew that they could put such a great spin on a story like this. Twenty more minutes passed and that was when I started getting 'nervous' about the movie. It was only when the main character had been dragged into the Insane asylum did I start getting some seriously vivid flashbacks. Before I knew it I was reliving one of my worst memories.

[i]I was only seven years old at the time. My uncle and auntie had sent me off to a Mental Asylum on an island in the middle of nowhere. They ran such cruel tests on everyone. They took so much blood from us. I always tried to hide but somehow I was always found, they dragged me off again to be pocked and prodded at. It had been the final straw when they started the 'electro therapy' on me and a friend of mine. My friend died within three days of therapy and I found that my brain had almost turned completely to mush. When the drugs began to wear off one day, just enough for me to think even remotely straight, I ran for it. I never looked back. Even though I'd gotten stranded at sea for nearly two days I managed to make it home. Sara, Clare, John and Robert were NOT happy to see me.[/i]

I snapped back to reality. I was outside of the movie theatre. I blinked, panting slightly. I looked around slightly dazed and blinked. My cheek was resting against something smooth and warm. I looked up to see Lysander holding me tightly. "Uh…" was all I managed to get out before I saw the worried expressions on both his and Castiel's faces.

"Oh good you're okay." Lysander said sighing heavily.

"What the heck happened to you?" Castiel asked. "One minute you're fine and the next you're having a panic attack and hyperventilating." He muttered. "We even called an ambulance for you. But they said you were fine and just needed to rest." He muttered crossing his arms over his chest.

"Panic attack?" I questioned then blinked. "Oh…that's what happens when I have such vivid flash backs then?" I thought out loud.

"Flashbacks?" Lysander asked and I realised he was still holding onto me.

I nodded. "From when my auntie and uncle sent me to a Mental asylum…" I muttered not thinking. Usually I would have never told anyone about what had happened to me as a child. I have never even told Rayne or River about what had happened to me over the cores of those three years.

"Mental Asylum." Castiel muttered then blinked. "So that's why you seemed so agitated when we found out all the tickets for 'The Death of Never' were sold out." He said as if just realising.

"Y-yeah." I muttered looking down.

"Why didn't you just say you didn't want to see the movie?" Lysander asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I thought I'd be annoying or something by saying that." I shrugged.

~Lysander P.O.V~

I looked down at Corbin. She seemed really distressed by the whole movie thing and I didn't think she would be all that willing to go back in or anything like that. I turned to Castiel who had called up River and Rayne earlier. "Castiel why don't you go see if Rayne or River are here yet." I suggested.

Castiel nodded to me and headed off. I looked back at Corbin who was resting her head on my shoulder. I sneezed, her hair tickling my nose slightly. "Bless you." I heard her mutter quietly.

"Thanks you." I said in a tone just as low. I thought for a moment then smiled. "Come with me." I said and stood. I held out my hand to her and she took it. I walked her down towards a store I had seen on the way up to the movies earlier. When I saw it I was instantly reminded of Corbin even if she had been standing next to me at the time I had walked past. I figured that maybe taking her to this particular store would lift her spirits a little.

"Where are we going?" Corbin asked me. I tightened my grip on her hand a little. I could tell she was frowning at me slightly from the corner of my eye.

I smiled. "You'll see." I said stealing a glance at her. After what felt like five minutes of walking we were finally there. I heard Corbin gasp and knew that my plan had worked. "Here we are." I said and gestured to the store. The store was called 'Nurlux' and was filled with gothic, emo, punk and scene styled clothes, bags and other such things along with CDs, notebooks, framed band photos and a lot more that I couldn't see from the front. I noticed that Corbin had gripped onto my arm and was beaming now. "Well, come on." I said we headed inside.

~Corbin P.O.V~

I felt my heart beat quicken when I saw the shop. Just from what I was in the front window I could tell I already liked it. I think mainly because of the fact I could see several Black Veil Brides t-shirts on display, a poster of a very gothic looking fairy-dragon-girl, a skateboard with a skull and cross bones pattern and so much more cool stuff.

I grabbed Lysander's hand with both of mine and dragged him into the store with me. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as I looked around at all the cool things inside. "This is so cool." I said happily and looked up at Lysander. He smiled at me and I stopped. I stared over at something that had instantly caught my eye. My eyes widened and I pointed. "Awesome." I muttered. It was a white acoustic guitar with black barbed wire patterns and a black and purple rose on the side. "That looks so cool." I said as Lysander and I walked over to it. I blinked and stared at the price. "Mother of F*ck!." I exclaimed slapping a hand over my mouth. The guitar was $500 and all I had left after the movie ticket, food and stopping by a JB Hi Fi store earlier was about $20. "Aww…" I sighed. "Oh well. Should have guessed I'd go and spend my money before I found something this cool." I laughed.

"What's wrong with the guitar you have now?" Lysander asked gesturing to the guitar that I still carried with me on my back.

"Nothing. It's just that it was given to me when I was about five even though I couldn't even hold it and it's been through so much I keep thinking it's going to break someday really soon. And maybe it's the fact that it used to belong to my dad that I don't want to break it." I shrugged again and turned away. "Well, let's go. I'm sure Castiel has found River and Rayne by now and is probably wondering where we got to or something?" I said.

Lysander nodded. "Alright then." He said. I grabbed his hand and I could have sworn I saw him blush a little then.

~Car Park~

Castiel, River nor Rayne were anywhere in sight up at the movie theatre place so we decided to check the car park. We'd been looking around for nearly ten minutes already. "Where could they be?" I asked and looked over at Lysander. I sighed and was about to sit down.

"Hey I think that's them." Lysander said pointing at my brother, sister and Castiel who were all talking across the road near one of the entrances to the shopping centre.

I smiled and looked both ways before crossing. I jogged lightly and waved when Rayne saw me. I had nearly gotten to the other side when I stupidly dropped my phone. I bent down to pick it up and shoved it back into my pocket. I heard someone scream my name. I turned to see a pair of headlights, then nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

Corbin P.O.V

I stared up at the night sky. "H-How…wait what happened?" I muttered. My head ached and my body felt bruised. I blinked again when I realised someone had their arms wrapped around me. I turned my head. "Lysander?!" I gasped. He had a cut on his forehead and he was sitting against a bus post with me in his lap. I looked forwards again. [i]He pulled me out of the way…[/i] I thought, still frozen with shock.

"Wait a go Lysander!" I turned my head and stared up at River, Rayne and Jaylah who were all beaming with joy. They looked ridiculous. Castiel was smiling, but unlike the rest of them he didn't look like the Cheshire cat.

Jaylah offered me her hand and she helped me up onto my feet while River and Castiel helped Lysander to stand. "Dude you totally saved her life!" I heard Jaylah exclaim.

I looked at Lysander and smiled. "Th-thank you so much." I said bowing my head, trying to control my shacking limbs. I was scared when I saw the headlights and I still felt like I was going to hurl.

When I looked up Lysander was standing in front of me, his eyes filled with worry and relief. He hugged me. "That was too close for comfort." he whispered in my ear.

~Lysander P.O.V~

Corbin was still shacking, but not from the cold. I wasn't too sure what to say to her in this situation so I just tightened our embrace, almost as if that might be the only thing keeping us both together in one piece. I rested my chin on top of her head. I only noticed how small and fragile she actually was. She'd always seemed to be putting on the tough act, probably for her sister and brother's sakes. But right now she was breaking.

"Hey where'd that guy go, the one who almost hit Corbin?" I could hear Castiel and Jaylah speaking.

"I think the coward drove off while we were all too distracted!" Jaylah hissed.

"Hey Lysander." I turned my head slightly to look at River. "Do you think maybe that Corbin could stay at your place. Just because our aunt, uncle and them are still in town and I wouldn't put it past them to rock up in the middle of the night to have a go at poor Cory here." he explained.

Corbin moved and I glanced down at her. She'd turned her head to look at her brother, but still resting her cheek against my chest. "I don't think it will be a problem if I explain to my brother the circumstances." I said.

Corbin looked up at me. "You sure?" she asked blinking at me. I smiled and nodded. "Thanks." she said smiling back. At least it wasn't a forced smile, so I knew she wasn't completely broken at the very least.

~Time Skip, Lysander's place~

Corbin P.O.V

I walked with Lysander into the apartment he shared with his older brother, Leigh. I looked around, feeling rather nervous. [i]What's going on with me?...[/i] I questioned myself as Lysander showed me around.

Leigh had been perfectly fine with me staying the night, and incidentally he had been planning on going over to Rosalya's house that same night which left me a little suspicious.

When Lysander showed me his room I felt like my cheeks were burning. He gestured for me to go in and I did. I glanced around his room. It wasn't nearly as messy as my own room was for one thing and unlike mine he didn't have boxes scattered around the place. One of the first things I noticed was that the whole room seemed to match his clothing style; everything looked like it had come from the Victorian ear, well besides things like text books and other things like that.

"You know, if I was a thief and I broke into this apartment it wouldn't take me long to figure out who lived here." I said and smiled at Lysander.

Lysander chuckled and nodded. "Understandable." he said.

We both stood there for a moment or two in an awkward silence. After another few moments Lysander grabbed my hands in his and held them up to him mouth. "I'm sorry today turned out so awfully." he said quietly.

I shook my head. "No it's fine." I said. "Besides, the times I wasn't hyperventilating or nearly getting hit by a car, I actually had a good time." I said. "Mainly I think because I could spend more time with you." I said that last part without thinking. I felt my face turning a deep red. "Uh….I….uh…" I muttered suddenly flustered now.

Lysander smiled and reached out to cup my face in his hands. He titled my face upwards so I was looking him square in the eye. "Good." was all he said before he wrapped one arm around my waist, tilting my face upwards, he leant in and kissed me…

~NEXT MORNING~

Lysander P.O.V

I woke up the next morning to see Corbin's sleeping face in front of me. My arms were still around her waist and both of her hands were resting on my chest. I smiled as she wriggled closer to me. I reached up and ran my hand through her tangled hair. I felt her move again and now she was looking up at me with a very sleepy expression on her face. Her eyes were only half open and she was frowning. "You're not a marshmallow…" she muttered and yawned. "I had a dream about a marshmallow who was helping me find the magic toothpick..." she muttered. Her voice was quieter than normal, probably because she was still half asleep, and it had a very innocent childish tone to it.

"That sounds like a strange dream." I said resting my forehead against hers. She smiled at me and laughed.

"Yeah…" She said, this time she was a little more awake but she still spoke quietly. "Good morning by the way." she laughed.

"Good morning." I replied kissing her nose. She blinked, as if only just remembering what had happened the other night.

Corbin smiled at me again. I couldn't help wishing that that moment would last forever.

~x~

Corbin P.O.V

Lysander and I walked together to school that morning, hand in hand. I felt a little embarrassed whenever someone would stare at us but I managed to ignore it. It was only when Jaylah ran up that I got flustered. "AHA!" she exclaimed over excitedly. "I KNEW it! I knew it, knew it, knew it!" she said dancing around like a total spaz.

"Woman!" I said grabbing her by the shoulders. "Calm down!...And no more coffee for you!" I said and she pouted at me.


End file.
